Obsession
by Ariana M
Summary: Dark Fallen espera ter atraído determinada pessoa ao seu covil. Era hora de pôr tudo em pratos limpos... ou escarlates.


Originalmente publicado no site _Nyah! Fanfiction_ pelo codinome **Sayurin Konata** (eu).

Inspirado no universo do anime_ Black Rock Shooter_.

* * *

Eu simplesmente esperava. Sentada na cadeira de ébano grande de espaldar alto e almofadado. Parada. O cérebro quase totalmente inativo. Já estava naquela posição havia horas. Não ouvia nada, não sentia nada, tampouco pensava a respeito de algo. Qualquer um que passasse por mim naquele momento acharia que minha alma deixara o corpo para trás. Minha respiração não era notada. Simplesmente estava concentrada demais na porta a vinte metros para me importar com qualquer coisa. Não sei se pisquei durante aquele tempo.

Ela viria; tinha certeza. Tão somente deveria vir. Tão somente deveria ser ela. Eu a queria, desejava, ansiava. Precisava que ela visse no que havia me tornado, o meu novo orgulho.

Poderíamos lutar juntas. Ela era pacifista, mas ainda humana, então... por que não? Ela... poderia ficar orgulhosa.

Não sei quanto tempo depois as portas altas e largas se abriram com uma série de rangidos altos, despertando todos os meus sentidos e reacordando meus músculos até pouco insensíveis, o cérebro a mil subitamente. Pus-me de pé, joguei a cabeça para o lado e imediatamente dei um sorriso largo anormal - não inocente, não alegre, mas maliciosa e irônica. Enquanto dava alguns poucos passos em marcha calma, ela me contemplou sem expressão.

Eu vestia uma capa surrada e rasgada da cor preta e com um capuz, escondendo meus cabelos curtos castanhos e contrastando fortemente com minha pele branquíssima do meu corpo magro e alto. Usava um vestido negro de saia larga e que se vaporizava a partir do lugar que deveria ser meu joelho. Estava flutuando fantasgoricamente com um leve vacilo, então pernas eram desnecessárias. Na mão esquerda estava uma foice longa, fina e reta, com dois gumes longos, estreitos, leves, mas não menos afiados e mortais. Pequenas manchas de ferrugem estavam nelas. Com as pupilas pequenas e vermelho sangue vi o momento em que ela parou, ainda distante, e pela sua expressão pareceu concluir aquilo que minha alma (se ainda a tinha) esperava: eu parecia a própria morte.

- Obrigada por vir... - disse ainda sorridente e fazendo uma suave reverência. - milady... - Degustei da última palavra com uma risadinha maldosa.

Milady estava em uma forma que era a cara dela. Continuava baixa e aparentemente com a mesma massa corporal e cor de pele levemente morena. Entretanto, tinha cabelos longos, lisos e ruivos. Os olhos pequenos eram brancos, mas ela não aparentava cegueira. Pelo contrário: esboçava gravar bem o que sua visão encontrava. Não havia rugas em seu rosto, estava totalmente jovem. Trajava um vestido branco e simples de mangas longas com uma gola na forma de triângulo invertido. Calçava botas justas e também brancas que lhe iam até metade da canela. Com luvas, carregava somente um escudo de metal.

Após digerir toda a cena, ouviu-me franzindo a testa numa mescla de preocupação e seriedade.

- Samara, eu não vim aqui para lutar.

- Não perguntará nem mesmo por que estou assim? Acho que, no fim, é algo que sempre fui, não? - ironizei com leve revolta na voz e rindo-me sem desfazer o semblante.

- Não, você nunca foi assim. - retrucou com firmeza. - Você sempre foi uma menina ótima. Eu sempre a amei.

Ri. Ela não gostou e parou de falar por um momento.

- E eu não preciso perguntar - prosseguiu. - Deus me contou tudo. Foi Ele que me trouxe para cá. Ele disse que você estava neste mundo e que eu precisava vir buscá-la. Também fez um corpo para mim para este mundo temporariamente já que antes eu não o tinha. Samara... eu vim levá-la.

- E não contou o por quê. - Aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas ainda era cheia de repugnância.

Novamente ela não gostou.

- Não, Deus não contou... porque disse que você contaria.

Dei um riso mais prolongado com humor sombrio.

- Está perdendo seu tempo... - e baixei a ponta da foice na direção dela com o queixo erguido. Lentamente dois fantasmas grandes, cinzentos e sem rosto, uivando como o vento brincando de gelar as almas. Ela arregalou os olhos como nunca eu tinha visto enquanto os via surgir com aflição. Continuei com desdém: - Permiti que você chegasse a mim, mas não pretendo que continue aqui. Desculpa.

Imitara o tom de uma criança arrependida no final e lancei uma gargalhada que gradativamente virou diabólica, alta e cortante, ecoando alto por todo o saguão preto e branco imenso de teto altíssimo. Quando ela escancarou a boca para falar, não a permiti. Com voz rouca e alta ordenei, aumentando os olhos e destacando as pupilas berrantes reduzidas:

- _Vão!_

Os dois espectros avançaram rápidos para cima de milady. Ela pôs o escudo diante de si, empunhando-o de forma que ficasse o mais protegida possível.

Um dos fantasmas desviou do curso na última hora, cortando para cima, distraíndo-a com o movimento repentino e fazendo o irmão ter maior impacto contra o escudo de metal ao chocar-se contra ele fortemente. Milady imediatamente foi jogada para trás, mas a meio caminho do chão o fantasma que havia a distraído chocou-se nela por trás, tirando-a do chão. A partir daí os espectros se alternaram muitas vezes para surrá-la enquanto a levavam ainda mais alto e com cada vez mais força. O corpo dela cedia de acordo com os choques, o escudo não conseguia ser mais posto para defendê-la apesar de seguir firme em sua mão direita e ela não gritava. Gemia, cerrava os dentes a cada pancada, torcia a face. Até que finalmente os fantasmas bateram juntos em suas costas, atirando-a de barriga para cima. Foi quando ela gritou de dor. Um grito alto, estridente e que perdurou enquanto ela caía a mais de 80 metros do chão até que seu corpo explodisse o piso e sua voz fosse abruptalmente interrompida com o som de concreto expesso sendo estralhaçado com força ensurdecedora. O eco daquele som viveu por alguns longos segundos.

Gargalhava de cabeça baixa e com os olhos fixos na cratera. Passei a língua dura nos meus novos dentes pontiagudos e amarelados.

- Já está na sepultura... Hã?

Perfurando a nuvem expessa de poeira cinza que flutuava ao redor do local, uma luz branca vinda de dentro crescia mais e mais. Registrei a cena posterior com assombro visível.

Milady estava com o vestido empoeirado e amassado, o branco já não puro como antes. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e sujos. Mas o que me agoniou foi o fato de dois anjos idênticos de quatro asas e com rostos invisíveis pelo brilho que emitiam a carregavam pelos braços, andando devagar com vestes longas. Sobre suas cabeças de cabelos curtos estava uma auréola para cada, flutuando alguns centímetros acima. Qualquer outro detalhe era impossível de ser ver graças a luz forte que parecia vir de dentro deles.

Milady estava mirando-me diretamente desde que fora visível. Seus olhos estavam duros e os músculos visivelmente tensos.

Os anjos a pousaram com delicadeza no chão. Ela murmurou um agradecimento gentil e por um momento a luz de ambos os anjos se intensificaram como se estivessem respondendo. Milady começou com seriedade.

- Novamente, Samara, eu não vim para lutar.

Meus lábios tremiam, minha boca não queria se fechar e minha mandíbula inferior estava agitada. Os olhos estavam vidrados. Baixei o rosto e este foi escondido pelo capuz. Cerrei os pulsos e os dentes. As veias tornaram-se pulsantes e a frustração começou a expandir-se de meu coração. Um rosnado baixo aumentou de volume enquanto a outra garota dizia sabe-se-lá-o-quê. Berrei. Nesse momento o ar explodiu ao meu redor, resultando em um terrível vendaval. Imediatamente os anjos puseram-se a frente de milady para protegê-la. Berrei outra vez, agora para meus fantasmas cinzentos que permaneciam no alto do saguão, apontando a foice que erguera agora para os guardiões celestiais. Com maior rapidez que antes, ambos investiram contra os anjos após o impacto de ar terminar com garras longas e afiadas que vinha de suas mãos magras. O corte acertou as asas, que se dobraram para proteger as costas. Os anjos, no entanto, não se mostram abatidos e quando viraram agilmente para encarar os inimigos estavam com uma espada de fogo e um escudo dourado. Os espiritos agourentos conjuraram uma espada esguia e negra e um escuro cheio de espinhos vermelho sangue. Avançando para o alto, começaram a lutar entre si em uma batalha selvagem, o som de armas contra armas gritando nos ouvidos.

Espumando, fitava milady com semblante perturbado, a respiração profundamente ofegante, a boca parecendo escorrer sangue por ambos os cantos, a raiva clamando pelos meus olhos nos quais as pupilas estavam quase invisíveis de tão retraídas. Comecei, rouca:

- _Eu lutarei com você! _- e avancei para ela com a foice jogada por cima de minha cabeça.

Ela quase não me registrou chegando, mas o fez bem o suficiente para defender o cérebro de uma penetração por cima. Não parei. Continuando aquele movimento, desferi cortes e mais cortes horizontais. Ela defendia-se de todos com reflexos anormais. O som constante de ataques aparados por seu escudo piorava a barulheira infernal agravada pelo eco interminável. Asas de anjos e pedaços de névoa negra caía sobre nós como neve intoxicada, acumulando-se por alguns segundos no chão e logo deixando de existir. Não deixando-me intimidar por nada, dei uma investida com a ponta do cabo de minh'arma, girando-a o mais rápido possível em seu próprio eixo. Milady defendeu-se novamente, mas sofreu maior impacto por causa do atrito, cedendo o corpo para trás e dando mais forças aos pés para que pudesse continuar em pé, sua testa franzindo e uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo lado direito de seu rosto.

Aquilo me animou. Meu rosto foi rasgado por um sorriso malicioso. Saltei por cima de milady e no meio do trajeto prendi uma das lâminas no escudo. Isso a obrigou a cair de costas no chão e chocar os ossos de forma bem dolorida. Um grito breve de dor que foi interrompido quando seus olhos pequenos registraram-me com a foice erguida e uma expressão maníaca. Ela arregalou os olhos de medo ao ver as pupilas agora totalmente dilatadas mirando-a e os dentes afiados e numerosos manchados de vermelho. A foice desceu e um grito rasgou o ambiente.

O impacto da ponta com o chão gerou uma pequena explosão, mas ninguém, exceto eu, a sentiu. Meu capuz descobriu minha cabeça. Pedaços de concreto rasgaram minha pele, contudo a de mais ninguém.

No último instante uma macha clara passara e tirara milady da mira da foice, deixando-a 10 metros à esquerda e subindo como um raio para continuar o conflito com o espectro sobre sua responsabilidade.

Permaneci desnorteada por instantes, digerindo o que acabara de acontecer já com a face normal daquela forma, olhando para os lados e não conseguindo ver nada graças a poeira que se erguera densa.

Faltava pouco para voltar a mim quando senti minha foice ceder. Perigosamente ceder.

Foi tudo em um milésimo da segundo: O ruído alto de madeira se partindo foi ouvido em cada milímetro da sala. Meus olhos que não olhavam para baixo, mas para a esquerda em linha reta, arregalaram-se com terror. Naquele momento até minhas veias azuis empalideceram. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota para trás. Caindo, não consegui respirar e senti gelo na espinha, um gosto amargo no fundo da garganta, a minha alma entrar em coma momentaneamente.

Milady correra abaixada, astuta como uma serpente, e com brutalidade gerada pela adrenalina quebrara bem no meio o cabo da foice, que permanecia de lâmina contra o chão. Já sendo baixa o suficiente antes mesmo de se curvar, nem a vira.

Milady saiu do caminho na continuidade de seu movimento e eu acabei caindo dentro do buraco que eu mesma havia criado. A metade com as grandes lâminas estava cravada no concreto e uma delas estava virada diretamente para meu rosto, a ponta na altura certa para atravessar minha cabeça. Minhas pupilas sumiram de novo, agora de pavor. O suor frio me cobriu enquanto a gravidade me puxava rápido demais para qualquer reflexo. A filha da morte experimentaria profundamente o carinho de sua mãe.

Uma pancada forte contra a minha costela direita e fui desviada do curso. Deslizei um metro depois de cair sentindo um peso adicional. Logo que parei, o mesmo manteve-se em cima de mim, virou-me para ficar de barriga para cima e prensou meus pulsos conta o chão, o direita ainda segurando um pedaço fino de madeira preta.

A poeira finalmente se dissipara. Podia ver com surpresa os olhos que encontravam os meus diretamente e com seriedade.

Milady estava com os braços retos, os joelhos pousados dos meus lados. Um segundo em que o mundo parou. O silêncio foi quebrado quando meus dois fantasmas, foram jogados de uma só vez em lados opostos, quebraram o piso como se fossem um e não se ergueram mais. Mais sujeira pendeu no ar até que nos envolvesse completamente como uma cúpula.

Tomando consciência da situação enfim, senti meu rosto queimar e lágrimas ardidas correrem até meus cabelos.

- Você me ama... - gruni com vagareza - _bem pouco_!

- Samara, eu gosto muito de você.

- Prove! É o que diz a qualquer um! - protestei com descontentamento.

Seu olhar passou de sério a triste, o que me afetou. Raríssimas vezes ela demonstrava aquela emoção, mesmo discretamente. Para fazê-lo, deveria mesmo estar sentindo aquilo.

- Samara - começou devagar com o seu jeito de enfatizar - lembra-se de quando eu disse que gostava muito de você, de um jeito que você nem tinha noção?

- Sim. - Minha voz estava embargada.

- Lembra-se também de que eu disse que você era a filhinha que sempre quis?

- E daí?! - agoniei - A Camila também parece ser "a filhinha que você sempre quis"! Eu estou abaixo dela para você! - e chorei sem conseguir mais me conter. Detestava chorar!

- Samara!

Sua voz autoritária me fez automaticamente fixar em seu olhar penetrante, que fora conservado apesar do novo corpo. Aquilo era baixaria. Gostava tanto... deles...

- Eu nunca pus você abaixo da Camila. Eu sempre, sempre te amei! E ainda amo!

Não consegui falar. Minha garganta parecia tapada por uma bola de golfe, mas... não me importei. Tranquilidade se expandiu gradativamente no meu rosto, mas ele continuava triste, chorando, rangendo os dentes. Milady prolongou o olhar com uma aura de determinação. Fiquei com o semblante de uma criança chorona.

Ela soltou de meus pulsos. Com um braço calmamente envolveu meu pescoço por trás e com o outro apoiou minha cabeça, pondo a dela sobre meu ombro esquerdo com delicadeza. Senti o calor de seu corpo entrar gentilmente em mim, como sempre acontecia ao nos abraçarmos.

- Além do mais... como poderia deixar de valorizar quem eu mesma "adotei" no ano passado?

As lágrimas se intensificaram mais uma vez. Fechei os olhos ainda com as sobrancelhas curvadas para cima, soluçando e a envolvendo poucos centímetros acima da cintura. Não achava que ela se lembrava. Apertei-a o abraço de leve.

- Está bem... - Foi tudo o que pude dizer.

Com um vento forte a nuvem cinza clara foi desfeita. Os anjos pousaram ao nosso redor, uniram as mãos e brilharam mais intensamente do que nunca, seu brilho forte nos envolvend, obrigando-nos a fechar os olhos com muita força.

Soube que voltávamos para casa.

Enquanto ainda percebia que a luz deles brilhavam apesar de não mais sentir o chão sob mim, sussurrei para a professora Rosa.

- Errei com Deus no começo, não foi?...

Senti um leve sinal de sorriso.

- Ele vai te perdoar, não se preocupe, Samara...

Foi minha vez de sorrir. Agora, como eu mesma.


End file.
